The Thing
by Travis42
Summary: It starts off in 30 years after the events from The Thing video game of the same name.  It begins when an American immigrant from Vancouver arrives into his friends' party, team up with some survivors and stop this Thing alien from reaching the mainland.


The Thing

In the mid-Winter in January 2012 in a small town in British Columbia, Canada, 30 years later after the Thing outbreak in Antarctica, the Thing was took by the Canadian Army into an underground facility that is connected to a big two-story cabin in the snowy mountains, was discovered by all ninety high school kids from Vancouver that was celebrating a Happy New Year party in one of the teens, David DeSausa, in charge of the place that is owned by his brother and has caused havoc and terror in the party. So, they call for an American immigrant 17 year old young guy, Trenton McFeer, from their school to team up with them to hunt these Thing beasts down, figure out if one of the others isn't human and prevent this Thing from reaching civilization.

**Characters:**

Trenton McFeer "Trent" – Protagonist, the American 17 year old with no fear of this Thing.

David DeSausa – Antagonist, the teen in charge of the party and a football quarterback Alpha Male. Also, the first prisoner of the accusation from who has awakened the Thing.

Courtney Lambert – An attractive cheerleader, down on earth girl also.

Cameron Durham – Trent's friend, a popular football player.

Hannah Bellamy – Davis's girlfriend, a smart tennis player. Tech. hardware, software, security, power, etc. of everything techy expert.

Eric Howard – An emo-stylish guy, severing with manic depression of the loss of her girlfriend, Denise McGavin, as she has assimilated by the Thing.

Justin Shaw "Mr. High"– A marijuana drug addictive, the second prisoner of the accusation from who has awakened the Thing.

Tony McGarth "The Hef" – An attractive hypersexual player, the third prisoner of the accusation from who has awakened the Thing.

Kindsey Parker "KinkyKindsey" – An attractive slut that is Tony's date.

Lindsey Torres – Courtney's cheerleader friend, the gossiper one.

Hector Jeremiah – A "nice guy" one, meaning boring, predictable and too nice to girls and the last prisoner of the accusation from who has awakened the Thing.

Nicholas McFeer "Nick" – Trent's brother.

Kevin Conley – Trent and Nick's cousin.

Andrew Richardson – Kevin's friend and the quiet, tough one.

Joseph Dixon – The bad boy one and the second partner of having sex with Kindsey, along with Tony.

Rikkie McKay – The shy outcast and expert of biology from biology class.

**Plot:**

In Antarctica, late-Spring 1982, the Thing (also known as the Cloud virus) have spread out the entire Antarctica, except for Argentine Antarctica. The Canadian Army evacuated the continent after they bring a dead frozen Thing beast along the way back to an underground Military research facility, Area-42, in the snowy mountains of British Columbia in the area of a small town, St. Mounce, while the Argentine Navy and Air Force in Argentine Antarctica establishes a huge wall around the area to keep the Thing beasts from reaching to Argentina and the whole world. Also, the Canadian Navy has found more of these beasts in the North Pole, along with another UFO and they bring it back to Area-42 for the researchers and scientists to analyze the new discovery of extra-terrestrials. Later before the end of 1982, the Thing beasts have break free and begin to attack the crew and soldiers, imitates them perfectly and then cause terror in the facility, that is of course connected to a big two-story cabin with elevators and the cabin is owned by the Canadian Army. Once after the Thing has took over the entire facility, the cabin owner of the DeSausa family, have decided to shut down Area-42 and keep the security key code in the cabin's main bedroom and also keep the Thing from reaching civilization and flourish.

Now in begin from January 5th to January 7th, 2012, all ninety high school teenagers from Vancouver have arrived in the cabin, which is owned by the party leaders, David DeSausa, brother. One of the four teens, David and his three friends, Justin 'Mr. High' Shaw, Tony 'The Hef' McGarth, and Hector Jeremiah are distrusted by the four's good friend, Cameron Durham, and the others because one of them had the Area-42 Security Key and have let a couple of other teens into the dark facility with the Thing beasts have awaken from hibernation and have attacked plenty of them so far and a few have been revealed from assimilation. Now in January 7th, 2012 at night (10:31 PM) in a freezing raging blizzard, Cameron has called his new friend that lives in Vancouver and from America, Trenton 'Trent' McFeer, along with Trent's brother, Nicholas 'Nick' McFeer, cousin, Kevin Conley and Kevin's friend, Andrew Richardson, to drive all the way to St. Mounce to assist him and the others through this paranoia.

Trent, Nick, Kevin and Andrew arrive at the cabin, Cameron tells Trent about the situation around them as many group of three of teens each other outside are all staring at each other and just standing out in the cold, Trent and Nick thought it sound weird, but Cameron, Hannah Bellamy, Courtney Lambert, Lindsey Torres and Eric Howard proved the existence of the situation by showing the remaining evidence of a burned Thing beast that was an imitation of Denise McGavin, Eric's girlfriend, and Kevin proved Trent and Nick wrong about no existence of extra-terrestrials. Then one of the injured teens begin mutation of a Thing beast, attacked the other two teens that were taking care of him and it attempts to kill Trent, Nick, Kevin, Andrew, Cameron and the other four, but it's killed by Cameron via flamethrower. Plus, Hannah and Eric are so far working on a blood test to create reaction of everybody's blood that one of them will react defensively and know who's human. Also, Cameron tells Trent and the other Americans of Trent's team, that these four prisoners, David DeSausa, Justin 'Mr. High' Shaw, Tony 'The Hef' McGarth and Hector Jeremiah, that one of them may have awaken the Thing and have caused havoc and terror in the party two days ago. So, Trent and Cameron get Nick to guard the prisoners with an Assault Rifle and Cameron gives Trent and the others some weaponry gear and more likely flamethrowers because the Thing beasts are weak with fire. Hannah and Eric heads back under the surface via elevator from the kitchen building, along with Trent to defend them with any Thing beast attack. They three walk into the darkness of Area-42 and attacking little human Head-like and Arm-like featured predatory Thing beasts (Thing – Scuttlers) along the way to a Lab room to finish creating the blood test completely so they can find out who's human and whose isn't. In one of the cabins two story building with bedroom and a few bathrooms, in one of the bedrooms close to the stairway room, two teens name, Kindsey 'KinkyKindsey' Parker and Joseph Dixon, are having sex and the two cheerleaders, Courtney and Lindsey, can hear those making noises that are annoying them. Then Courtney thought if what of them might be a Thing and the human is going to get assimilated, so the two go up to Cameron, Nick, Kevin and Andrew about what is going on in the bunker building. In the bedroom while the two are naked, Joseph finds a condom in his backpack and then notices Kindsey's backpack has been shredded with monster scratches, Kindsey begins to mutate into a Thing beast and kills Joseph. Cameron then goes outside with Lindsey and Courtney that they might be just paranoid, and then some Scuttlers pop in from the roofs and attempts to kill the three, but so far failing. Now, a few more Thing beasts that aren't Scuttlers (Thing – Assimilants) also attempt to kill them. After that, they went back inside and tell Nick, Kevin, Andrew and Rikkie McKay that every teen outside has probably disappeared and/ or have been assimilated by the Thing and then they all hear a Thing roaring noise in the bunker building.

In the Area-42 facility in the Lab room, Trent is still defending Hannah and Eric that are building the test and now they finished working on it, so they test both of themselves and shows that they are human, including Trent that he's also human. Now, the trio takes the test with them back to surface. First, the trio sees one of the teens frightened and isolated in the Infirmary room, so they go in there to rescue them and they all go back to the surface via elevator. Trent contacts Cameron that him, Hannah and Eric, along with two other teens, Joey and Caleb, have gotten the blood test ready and about to find out who's a Thing and Cameron tells them to meet with them in the bunker building because they hear another Thing beast that sounds bigger. As soon as Cameron, Courtney, Lindsey, Nick, David, Hector, Justin, Tony and Rikkie get to where the room is that the Thing beast is that, Cameron barges the door open and they see that Kindsey is a Thing and is merging Joseph and her together as into a one big creature, so it bursts open as a 20 feet high Rupture with three different heads (Thing – Sex Rupture), one main head reveals as Joseph and the Thing breaks the walls open and the second bedroom floor too and the bottom side of the Thing opens up as a vaginal mouth and bursting out tentacles. Trent, Eric, Hannah, Joey and Caleb also see the rupture and Trent and Cameron tell everyone to go to the game room for safety. Trent and Cameron battle with the rupture and soon, the Joseph head splits open with a tentacle mouth that can tack its opponent. Then Cameron throws a flame grenade at it to kill it and then the Kindsey Thing body's head, hands and the right leg separates from the body to survive from getting burnt and they transform into Scuttler beasts and Trent completely incinerates them. Along the way back to the game room, Cameron and Trent combat with a few more Thing beast (Thing – Assimilant and one Thing – Walker) and finally made it back with the others.

Back in the game room, Trent orders Hannah to test the prisoners and the two teens if one of them is human or not. However, Justin (the marijuana drug addictive guy) is revealed to be an imitation, including Joey and Caleb unexpectedly, the Justin – Assimilant attacks Hector. David and Tony flee out of the room, when after Trent burns the Justin, Joey and Caleb beasts and then see Hector beginning to transform into a Thing – Walker and both, Trent and Cameron torches it as it attempted to kill them all. Hannah finishes testing Rikkie, Nick, Kevin, Andrew, Courtney, Lindsey and Cameron. Trent announces that they will have to split into two separate teams to find other survivors under the surface of Area-42 and David is hiding in the garage and Tony is hiding in the radio room. Trent, Cameron, Hannah, Eric and Rikkie are in the bunker hallway, Courtney, Lindsey, Nick, Kevin and Andrew are outside close to the helicopter platform and both see that the Thing has killed the electricity in the cabin area. Then one of the Thing beasts begins to kill and assimilate David. Trent founds Tony in the radio room that he commits suicide because he was afraid to become a Thing. The five in the bunker building, combat with many Thing beasts along way into the kitchen room and the other five outside, begin to combat with the Thing beasts along the way back in the cold isolated for a while. After this, the two teams see David running into the elevator going down to Area-42, so Trent, Cameron, Hannah, Eric and Rikkie decide to go hunt him down, along combating with more Thing beasts and the other five stay in the surface in the parked vehicle area. In the elevator, Cameron receives an unknown voice message in the elevator communicator that one of the surviving teens, Shannon Smith (Popular girl that is an expert in Health and all Science in a University), that she and her friends are isolated in the control room of the Canadian Army Vehicle Construction/ Vehicle Hangar with Thing beasts and she and her friends need help from anymore from the surface that can rescue her and Trent contacts back to her that they will find her and her friend and try to survive through this horror. Now, Trent, Cameron, Hannah, Eric and Rikkie continue in one of the darkest halls of the facility, combating the Thing beasts along the way to find Shannon and her friends and hunt down David.

In the surface, Courtney and Lindsey are hanging outside while Nick, Kevin and Andrew are inside of Courtney's SUV and now they see some Thing beast coming towards them to kill them from the second elevator on the helicopter platform. They begin to combat and defend their selves, all the sudden Andrew flees into the cabin and Nick and Kevin drive Courtney's Sorento away from where Courtney and Lindsey are at and they suddenly fall down to the edge of the cabin area. Courtney and Lindsey head back into the cabin kitchen building to hide and Thing beast continue to chase Nick and Kevin down. Now, in Area-42, Trent, Hannah and Eric got lost from Cameron and Rikkie in the darkness of the facility, Trent tried to reach him via iPhone, but no bars or signal. Trent, Hannah and Eric meet up with a few new teen survivors, Reyna and Alec. They tell Trent, Hannah and Eric that they saw David running away from them, Alec gets his attention and David started attacking them and they lost him into the darkness and got isolated by the Thing beast. Now, Trent, Hannah, Eric, Reyna and Alec team up to head to the Vehicle Hangar first to rescue Shannon and her friends and then processed to hunt down David. Cameron and Rikkie stopped into the generator room and brought the electricity and power back on the facility and the cabin, Trent's team and Courtney and Lindsey notice the power is back on. Back at the falling cliff where Nick and Kevin are still falling and the Thing beast are still chasing them, one of them jumped onto the vehicle and begin attacking Nick. Suddenly, an unseen disguised Vehicle-tunnel gateway opens up on the forest-snowy surface and the vehicle falls down into the tunnel. Then the gateway closes and Nick has been assimilated and begins to attack Kevin. Cameron and Rikkie found a few survivors also, Edward and Kyle, so they team up and then processed to also rescue Shannon Smith and her team and hunt down David. Trent, Hannah, Eric, Reyna and Alec reach into the Airplane Hangar and meets up with a teen survivor, James, in the control room hanging up in the Hangar ceiling. James tells Trent that he saw David coming down to the airplanes telling the Thing beasts down there to try to escape the base via airplanes and he began to run out of the Hangar, so Trent and his team go down to the Thing beasts, kill them and completely destroy the airplanes with C4 explosive charges. Reyna and Alec begin to transform into a Thing beast Walkers, attempts to kill Trent, Hannah and Eric, but failed. James comes down to them and gets into the mission to rescue Shannon and her team in the Vehicle Hangar. Although, Hannah encounters with David in the Radar room, shows that he is assimilating two unknown dead survivors and then injects himself with the B4 Strain of the Cloud Virus, which is part of the Thing organism since in 1982 from Antarctica created from Gen Inc. from the previous the Thing outbreak. David injected himself with it to become one of the ultimate Thing beasts to assimilate Humanity within the next three years. Hannah holds a Shotgun pointing at David and tells him to surrender, but David attacks her and then throws her in front of Trent and his team. Trent attempts to kill him, but David escaped down the stairs, Trent notices a scratch on Hannah and determined that the Thing cells are beginning to spread out in her, despite her protests, Trent burns her as she was about to get assimilated and now Trent, Eric and James proceed to hunt David down and also find Shannon Smith and her team.

In the cabin game room, Courtney and Lindsey are isolated with Thing beasts and killing every one of them off, although Lindsey gets injured by a Thing Scuttler from its spewing acid, so Lindsey commits suicide and Courtney begins to hide in David's Jeep, which she took his Jeep's keys to get in, and now hides in there until one of the others come back to the surface.

Cameron, Rikkie, Edward and Kyle have reached in the bio-Life room and combat with Thing beasts, while they are surrounded with loads of Army weaponry ammo and gear. One Cameron and his team get close to a dead Thing – Assimilant, the assimilant spiritually wakes up and says these words to them, "Yawl humans will never survive through this facility alive! The ultimate creature, David DeSausa, will be proceeding to our spacecraft that is locked away into the UFO Locked in Plasmas Hangar to escape Area-42 and begin global assimilation in the next three years! Enjoy your last minutes together!" and then it goes back to be dead for good. Cameron and the others were shocked and confused, Cameron contacts Trent via walky-talky about what has happened now and Trent thought that's impossible for Thing beasts to communicate to human in English while they have mutated into a creature already and Cameron said that there was some ghostly blowing fog went into that dead Thing beast and communicated to them and said that David is going to escape the facility via UFO to infect the entire Earth within the next three years and Trent thought it that was why he attacked Hannah, went down from the elevator from the surface and have ordered some Thing beasts to escape the facility via Airplane. So now, Cameron's team and Trent's team have to hunt David down and stop this madness before it's too late. Plus, Courtney communicates with them with a walky-talky also and said that she's hiding in David's vehicle and Lindsey have committed suicide and is doesn't want to become a Thing and she is wanting to escape, but Trent says do not escape without them and they'll be back to the surface in no time and she just has to wait for them. Trent and his team have reached to a big Hangar-Elevator that could lead them to the Vehicle Hangar and to David in no time, then more Thing beast come from out of the wall and ceiling ducts and attempts to kill them. Soon, Cameron and his team arrive and encounter with Trent and his team, so they are back together as a big team. After the area is clear, Trent, James, Eric, Cameron, Rikkie, Edward and Kyle begin to proceed to the Hangar-Elevator and begin to go down to the Vehicle Hangar first, although Trent and Cameron did witness a few humanoid robotic troops watching them and pressed some buttons on one of their wrists and then the Elevator explodes, realizing that the robotic troops were detonating a C4 explosive on the elevator, killing Edward, Kyle and James. Cameron, Rikkie, Eric reached back up to the floor from the elevator and Trent begins to fall down in the Hangar since the elevator has bent down from the fall. Cameron, Rikkie and Eric think that Trent is now dead, so they proceed to go down to the Vehicle Hangar on foot, basically the hard way. Cameron tells what happened to Trent and they now think all of the American teens are dead and gone.

Now the timing is 2:23 AM, after midnight, January 8th, 2012, Trent is literally not dead at all, he just fell down into an Air Duct room seeing a Thing beast assimilating the dead body of James and then he sees David coming towards him, Trent couldn't move because he is half awake, so David injected him with the H1 Strain of the Cloud Virus, but it take any that much reaction of Trent's body to become a Thing beast. As soon as Trent wakes up and his body is half assimilated because the symptoms are fully immune to the Virus to make him to become a Thing beast. Then the dead body of James wakes up spiritually and tells Trent into a Thing beast voice, that Trent's body is now running dark and his blood cells are controlled by the H1 Strain of the Thing (Cloud Virus) and his only way to get rid of his new curse is to head into the Bio-Lab room that is under the Vehicle Hangar after he finds Shannon Smith, which she the expert on Biology, Health and Science, that she is the only human being to cure yourself back to his fully human form and the Canadian Army have also created a cure from any Strain of the Cloud Virus. Now, Trent pursues to get out of the Air duct room, along with his H1 Strain power to become a half Human half Thing beast to combat with other Thing beasts and the new Area-42 Humanoid-Robotroops around the facility, that are now controlled by David. Cameron, Rikkie and Eric have been isolated in the Water Hangar for minutes and minutes and are still down depressed of the "dismay" of Trent, including Courtney because she had a love interest in him. Cameron stands up and says that they cannot just stay in there and die and they need to try to survive through this horror and leave the area back to Vancouver. Plus, he contacts to Courtney that if they don't make it back to the surface then she'll just have to leave back to Vancouver without them. Now, Cameron, Rikkie and Eric continue to leave the water, but are trapped by Thing beasts. Soon, the Water Hangar begins to crack, Cameron and his team begin to run out of the Hangar and the water spews into the Hangar drowning the Thing beast in. After that, they encounter with the Humanoid-Robotroops and begin the new combat with them. Then they re-encounter with Trent surprised that he's still alive and also shocked that it shows half of his flesh is revealing some Thing beast symptoms, but he doesn't attack them, he kills the Robotroops and Cameron attempt to burn him, but Trent stopped him and Cameron realized that he is still as his human self, so they re-team with him again and Cameron tells Courtney that Trent is still alive, but is suffering from Cloud Virus Strain injection. Now, they finally reached to the Vehicle Hangar and they see Shannon and her friends stuck in the control room up on the center of the ceiling. Thing beasts comes in for an attack, Trent, Cameron, Eric and Rikkie fight them to the control room and they finally got to Shannon and her team. Shannon is shock that Trent's appearance of the suffering of the Cloud Virus H1 Strain, which she learned about it while she was stuck in the facility yesterday afternoon and she tells Trent that there is a Strain injection that will get his appearance and cells back to the way he was before, although it will keep his power to change into half-Thing warrior, Cloud-Trent, to fight for good instead of evil and able to change back into his human form as he desires to do. Shannon and her friend team up with Trent, Cameron, Eric and Rikkie and proceed to combat the Thing beast down in the Hangar. After that, they see Nick and Kevin walking into the Hangar from the dark tunnel that leads them from outside. Eric thought that it's impossible for humans to come in from outside into an Area-42 Vehicle tunnel that is connected to the surface edge from the cabin and survive. Trent puts Nick and Kevin in a Military jeep and locks them in because he's not sure if they're human now. Plus, Nick and Kevin were shock of what happened to Trent's appearances. Now, more Robotroops come in for attack attempting to kill the humans, especially Trent though because David chose the wrong Strain of the Cloud Virus to make him become a Thing, so he orders the Robotroops to kill him mostly. After the battle, one of the almost dead Robotroops said to Trent that David wants him to be killed before he finds the cure of his dark part of the Cloud Virus and also said that Trent's brother and cousin are next to be mutate into a bigger beast. So now, Nick and Kevin together mutate into a bigger monster while in a vehicle, huge three leg limbs merge out of the vehicle's tires, a big flexible mouth bursts out of the underside of the jeep, grows two arms with bigger claws and the two showing mutated bodies of Nick and Kevin merges out of the ceiling of the vehicle as they are combined together, known as a Thing beast – Vehicle Carrier. Trent tells Shannon and her team to hide back up to the control room, only three of her friends got killed by the Vehicle Carrier, they run back up to the Control room, Trent, Cameron, Rikkie and Eric jump into another jeep with a flamethrower/ rocket launcher turret on it, Cameron drives as Trent shoots rockets at the Thing and even chases them into the tunnel. Right at to the edge of the gateway, that is opening again, the Thing Vehicle Carrier runs closer attempting to kill them, but misses and fails down to the edge and Trent finishes it with fire and high explosive grenades and Fuel barrels that is also capable of destroying the fuel on the remaining Vehicle tank on the Carrier. Now the Thing Vehicle Carrier is dead, Trent, Cameron, Rikkie and Eric drive back to the Hangar and so Shannon and her remaining friends team up with them and now going to the Bio-Lab room that is under the Hangar. Now in 3:02 AM, they all reached to the surrounding places around the Lab and combating Robotroops and Thing beasts along the way down. They made it to the Lab, but one of Shannon's friends, Samuel and Beth, begin to mutate into Thing bests (Samuel – Assimilant and Beth – Drag Jaw) and Cameron finishes them with flamethrower and Shannon now has three friends left. Shannon activates the power on a Bio-Tube, puts Trent inside of it and spreads a cloudy gas that is the TM6 Strain that revives his appearance and his cells back to human. As in progress of reviving Trent's human form, Cameron and Eric defends Trent, Shannon and her remaining team from the harm of the Thing beasts and the Robotroops. Later, Trent's human form has been revived, Shannon releases him out of the tube and now some Scuttlers come in from the ducts and they all begin to combat them, Shannon gets killed by a Thing beast – Biobeast, including her remaining friends, and get drag away with the beasts from the humans. Trent, Cameron, Rikkie and Eric continue to proceed to head down to the UFO Hangar, plus Trent have through a Flame grenade in there to destroy the remaining Thing cells from re-awaking the Thing beast bodies in there. Now they're slowly walking in the darkest wide hallways to head in to the elevator that will go down to the UFO Hangar to hunt down David. They hear some crawling noises in the dark and kill the Thing beast Scuttlers, Walkers, Biobeasts and a Thing beast – Clinger Beast up from the ceiling and Trent kills it with his Cloud-Trent power side. Now, they proceed to the elevator and the elevator stops where the Thing beast stopped it from moving, so they continue to move on foot. Then they see a Thing organism that looks like a human size egg aka Thing – Hibernator. They see a dead human being in it that use to be one of the scientists of Area-42 and the Hibernator just clones it into any Thing beast form as it desires to hatch out to kill its opponent. It hatches out a Thing – Sonic Beast attempting to kill them, but failed, so Cameron burns the Hibernator and then proceeds into the Tank Hangar – Military Tank Industry Building. Plus are surrounded by a lot of Thing beasts, so Trent uses his Cloud Virus power, Cameron finishes them with flame and high explosive grenades, Eric uses the shotgun to kill the Scuttlers and Rikkie uses the flamethrower. Now, heading into the Tank Hangar – Military Tank Release Building and first see four more Hibernators that have Shannon and her friends inside of it, so Trent and Cameron incinerates them and then they see a huge Thing beast that is a Thing beast Producer that is attached to the floor and the ceiling and it beats like a heart and it bursts out big tentacles to kill it's opponent. Trent weakens its tentacles and the string attachments all over the walls. Cameron of course gets injured by the Thing, so Cameron tells Trent, Rikkie and Eric to get back to take cover in the Industry building and he sacrifices himself by killing the Thing Producer with about nine flame grenades and nine high explosive grenades wrapped on him when the Thing's mouth tries to consume him and it dies from the huge explosion and all of the Hibernators in the building gets destroy by flames. Trent, Eric and Rikkie put out the fire via extinguisher. They get some more ammo in the control room that opens the tunnels to let the Tank leave from the Hangar and they proceed into the Canadian Army training building to find another way to head into the UFO Hangar. Next, they get isolated into a room that can holograph itself showing that they are on planet Mars and shows the robotic thing that automatically drives around the planet slow through rocks. They are isolated with Robotroops and have to fight their way out of the holographic room, so Trent transforms into his Cloud Virus side, mauling the Robotroops and Trent, Eric and Rikkie begin to escape the room. Now when they reach close to the Robotroops Construct, they notice that the facility is in progress into self-destruct, so Trent, Eric and Rikkie have to find the Area-42's Fusion Reactor Facility to keep them from dying. A lot of Robotroops are keeping them from stopping the facility to self-destruct, plus the facility emergency alarms is on loud. Trent fights their way through them all and so far close to stop the self-destruct detonator, but more Robotroops form out and defending it from Trent, Rikkie and Eric to stop it. Plus, the room where they're in is the Robotroops Construct. Soon after the coast is clear, Trent stops the detonation when it hit 0.06 mili-seconds and they are all saved from being obliterated. Now, they proceed into the Robotroops Construct, they wired a lot of explosives around the Construct and then some more Thing beasts appear in attempting to kill them, but failed. Now, they leave the Construct and Trent remote detonates the explosives destroying the entire Construct. They now reach down into another elevator that is connected to the helicopter platform in the surface, but they go down to the UFO Hangar area to hunt David. Now at 6:00 AM in the morning before sun rise, Courtney contacts Trent via Walky-talky that are they still alive and Trent responded yes, so Courtney has to stay a little more longer in David's Jeep and she mentioned that it stopped snowing already. Then the three stopped at where the first top floor of the Hangar is at, they see David, Trent shouts out, "Stop right there, David!" but David kept on running away from them and begins to head inside the UFO way down far. After when Trent, Rikkie and Eric combating more remaining Robotroops and a few Thing beasts, Rikkie gets shot by a Robotroop, she is now dead, so Trent and Eric proceed into the Hangar's power room first. They restore the power and see that the UFO is being float up from the bottom of the huge Hangar and every mini bridges that lead into the UFO, are filled with more remaining Robotroops and more remaining Hibernators up top of the Hangar ceiling. Now, Trent and Eric proceed into bridge – 01 and combat with the Robotroops and try to be careful by hatching up the Hibernators. Plus, Trent did let Courtney know that they are in the UFO hangar now and she tells him that they must stop David from escaping the facility via UFO before it's too late. In bridge - –6, Trent and Eric get trapped isolated with Robotroops, Trent kills them all, but Eric was pulled down with one that was dying, Trent attempts to save him, but Eric fell down through the burning plasma bottom of the Hangar, Eric completely dies from disintegration of the plasma heat and Trent now moves on down to the bridge – 10 to all the way the Gateway Entrance to the UFO. All through the remaining Robotroops around the Hangar, Trent opens the gate and begins to run into the UFO as David has begun to activate its power to try to escape. He enters in the spacecraft while the Hibernators begin to hatch out more Thing beasts and they climb through the ceiling into the rooms of the Hangar. Trent heads into the Map room of the ship as he was a little amazed of the advanced technology and architecture of the entire craft. He finds the UFO's main bridge room and goes there to stop the ship from fleeing out of Area-42. While David is nowhere to be found in the main bridge, Trent see's the control power system of the UFO, he detonates it with a frag grenade and the UFO has stop trying to escape. Then David comes in, Trent turns around, David stands in the middle of the room where the system was at and Trent holds his flamethrower up pointing at him, "Time is up you one powerful Thing beast! Or should I say David DeSausa!" David responses to Trent into a Thing beast darker voice, "Or not! You have stopped me from escaping from this prison facility; now be prepared to see me from mutating into the ultimate form! There is no escape in Area-42, Trent! Once you arrive in there's no leaving, never! It will never let any human being leave, including your love life, Courtney! She is still waiting outside wondering how long you are down here! After you are dead, my little minions will get her in the surface next and then begin global assimilation! Now, this global assimilation is just beginning! Now!" Then David begins to burst out tentacles flexing through the UFO walls, including his face begins to burst out little tentacles while he screams with a scary roar. Trent begins to run out of the craft since David is beginning to mutate into the ultimate biggest creature to be formed. Back out of the UFO, Trent sees more of the Thing beasts attempting to kill him, but also merging in with David. While on bridge – 04, the David mutation begins to wreck the spacecraft and connecting its body on the walls. Trent rushes to the elevator that leads up to the helicopter platform, the ultimate beast roars even louder and begins to grow much bigger and is going to bust up through the Hangar ceiling. The elevator moves up, Trent hears the noises of the creature forming, growing and busting through a lot of facility levels and it might get through up to the surface. Trent contacts Courtney and tells her to get out of David's Jeep and stay at around Trent's truck outside; Courtney then sits out around the truck and even hears the roaring noises of the David-thing and Courtney wishes for Trent to hurry it up down there fast. Trent finally reaches back up to the surface in the platform with a Flame-Rocket turret gun, along with a lot of its ammo around. Courtney sees Trent, they both come up to each other and he tells Courtney to stay in his truck, which he gives her his truck keys to stay in after combating the ultimate Thing beast. Trent heads back up to the platform, grabs the Flame-Rocket turret, grabs a few of it ammo and now sees the Ultimate Thing beast (The Thing – David-Underground Rupture). The Rupture forms out huge two arms, long head with three long tentacle-like claws with a short mouth, along showing David's head and body on top of it and the huge body part of the Rupture opens up a big mouth and even multiple tentacles coming from under the surface of the Rupture, it have merged out of the middle of the cabin area. Trent begins to combat with the David Thing, first destroying its tentacles; the beast attempts to tack Trent, but missed. Trent then goes into the hot tub room to reload, and then he sees something new that it's an explosion object. He takes a look at it, it shows that it's called the Plasmas Nuke-Mini Charge, so he takes it and loads it to be his last ammo. He proceeds back outside to kill the Thing Rupture beast and soon out of rockets, he then activates the Plasmas Nuke and throws it into its big mouth. Trent then runs back into his truck, along with Courtney in the passenger seat, the Nuke obliterates the Rupture, Trent drives themselves away in about 65 miles per hour down back to the road, then in the middle of escaping, some unseen tentacles merged out of the ground trying to grab them to keep them from escaping, but the explosion grows widely destroying the entire cabin and the most of the facility and destroys those tentacles that was grabbing them in. Trent and Courtney are free and continue to drive back into the highway of St. Mounce. Now, Area-42 is now completely destroyed, so Trent and Courtney begin to head back to Vancouver.

In January 10th, 2012 back in school, Trent and Courtney are now in an official relationship and they all are gathered around with their other friends and their family in the Burnaby Secondary School Auditorium for the mourn of their friends from the incident in St. Mounce playing a song 'The Show Goes On' by Lupe Fiasco. Plus, Trent and Courtney have no idea what happened to Trent's cousin's friend, Andrew Richardson.

From January 8th, 2012 at noon back in from the decimated ruins of Area-42 in the destroyed Water Hangar, it reveals that Andrew was left behind there and surprisingly he has been assimilated by the Thing and then screams out with terror.


End file.
